My Immortal
by Camila Black Malfoy
Summary: Depois da morte de Marlene, Lily começa a lembrar de como a amiga era, e como sente sua falta.


**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears****  
****And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave****  
****'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

O vento brincava com os seus cabelos ruivos, ela estava sentada no antigo balanço do parquinho que costumava ir, perto da sua casa, se lembrava da ultima vez que esteve lá, a Marlene estava com ela, as duas rindo e se divertindo, sem preção, sem o mundo a sua volta se destruindo com uma guerra preste a estourar, só as duas amigas.

Ela podia ver ainda a sua melhor amiga lá, sorrindo como sempre, fazendo uma piada sobre como a ruiva corava perto de James Potter, ou falando como Sirius Black era um gato, ela queria que se ela tivesse que ir, fosse logo, aquilo estava acabando com ela.

**These wounds won't seem to heal****  
****This pain is just too real****  
****There's just too much that time cannot erase**

As lágrimas desciam sem permissão do seu rosto, a dor era insuportável, quando foi que tudo começou a desmoronar?

"_Querida Lily, _

_Eles estão me perseguindo, eu não contei nada naquela hora para não assustar os marotos, principalmente o Sirius, ele seria capaz de botar um guarda costa atrás de mim, e eu não suportaria isso, você sabe. Sinto sua falta. __Com amor, Marlene Mckinnon."_

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

_-Vai ficar tudo bem, Lene. – a ruiva limpava as lágrimas da amiga. _

_-MEU PAI ME ABANDONOU LILY! SEU PAI JÁ TE ABANDONOU? –a menina gritava. _

_-Mas eu não sou ele, Lee. Eu to aqui._

A foto das duas, estava na sua mão, já molhada pela as lágrimas, duas menininhas de onze anos rindo e se abraçando, ela esteve lá por todos os anos, para proteger sua melhor amiga, agora parecia que tudo havia sido em vão.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

A ruiva se lembrava de como tudo parecia fácil para a amiga, ela sempre estava perfeita e de bom humor, isso era que chamou a sua atenção em Hogwarts, as duas começaram a andar juntas e fazer tudo juntas, eram como irmãs, uma sempre precisando da outra, Marlene nunca teve uma família presente, e Lily tinha perdido a única amiga, por ser uma bruxa.

Agora tudo tinha mudado, ela não tinha mais ninguém, sua melhor amiga tinha morrido, por sua causa, ela sabia que Marlene estava sendo perseguida e não fez nada.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

A dor era pior de quando ela levará um Cruciatus na sua primeira batalha contra os comensais, nem chegava perto, aquilo estava a matando, lembrava a dor que sentiu quando brigou com James, e ele parou de falar com ela em Hogwarts, mas a Marlene estava lá ao seu lado a ajudando, e agora ela estava sozinha.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

_**-**__Por que, Lils? – Marlene perguntou chorando a amiga. _

_-Porque a vida e assim, Lee. Com altos e baixos, e a gente tem que superar cada baixo que vier. _

Ajudará Marlene naquele dia, mas agora a suas palavras não estava a ajudando em nada.

_-Quando tudo vai mudar? Quando a gente vai sair daqui e viver longe de todos que odiamos? _

_-Diz longe do Sirius e do Potter? –ela perguntou abraçando a amiga pelo os ombros. _

_-Não, digo longe só do Sirius, o James e meu amigo, e o cara que você ama. –a Lene disse se levantando do chão e correndo da ruiva._

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

-Lily? –uma voz grossa falou.

-Não parece que ela está morta. – a ruiva disse para o Sirius com uma voz perdida. Ela podia ver a Marlene ao lado do maroto, com um sorriso malicioso e as bochechas um pouco coradas.

-Eu sei. –ele disse com a voz tão perdida quanto à dela.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

_-Eu estou aqui por você, Lee. Eu e você contra o mundo. _

_-Eu sei. Obrigada L. - ela falou rindo do antigo apelido, que não usam há anos. _

_-De nada M._

Ela sempre esteve ao lado da Marlene, toda vez que ela brigava com o mundo, ou com Sirius Black, assim como a morena estava lá quando a ruiva brigava com James Potter, quando uma chorava a outra a ajudava, mas agora, Marlene nunca mais estaria lá, e ela se sentia como se não houvesse mais chão embaixo dos seus pés, ela queria berrar e espernear, mas aquilo não trairia sua amiga de volta não ajudaria em nada.

"_L._

_Me desculpe, eu não consegui fugir, não há mais tempo, eles estão dentro da casa, estou no closet, minha varinha ficou no andar de baixo, se um dia achar essa carta, espero que possa seguir a sua vida normal, Harry, James e Sirius precisam de você, cuide bem deles. _

_Com amor M."_

_**(n/a: espero que gostem, escrevi ela após ouvir a música, imaginei como seria perder alguém muito querido, comente por favor)**_


End file.
